


A Pirate's Heart Of War

by tonystanktableforone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, M/M, Pirate!Bucky, Pirate!Steve, Regent!Tony, Stony - Freeform, also i know nothing about ships, and it starts out fluffy, but also Pirate!Tony, but it will get better eventually, but there's a lot of angst, its kinda confusing, more tags and characters to be added as the story progresses, so forgive all mistakes pls, sorry - Freeform, stuckony - Freeform, this came to me in the shower, this is my first marvel fic pls be nice, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystanktableforone/pseuds/tonystanktableforone
Summary: And Anthony Edward Stark, Regent to the Crown of Manhattan, Lieutenant Commander to the Stark Fleet, Husband to Captain Steven Grant Rogers and First Mate James Buchanan Barnes sank to his knees and wept.





	A Pirate's Heart Of War

(this is my first attempt at marvel ff so please be gentle)  
(cross-posted on tumblr)

\---

_Now_

Tony had just slipped on his tunic when he heard the sound of the cannon.

Abandoning all attempts to fasten his buttons, he grabbed the two bracelets on the bedside table and pressed the button on the side to stretch out the gauntlets around his nimble fingers. 

“Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk,” he muttered as he sprinted across the floor and clamoured up the stairs. 

The main deck was chaos.

Men running around to secure the masts as the ship took on fire; 

Men lined up with guns firing across the sea;

Men pushing barrels of gunpowder from the bay;

and at the helm barking orders was-

Steve.

Tony felt a rush of emotion that almost blindsided him as his Captain yelled for his men to  _move goddamnit my grandmother can move faster;_ and took a second to appreciate the sight in front of him before rushing over to see what he could do to help, only slightly miffed that Steve hasn’t sent for him. 

“Captain,” he said evenly once he reached, “Where do you want me?”

Steve turned to him and Tony bit down the urge to take a step back at the look on his face.

“Tony,” he breathed out,”Sweetheart what’re you doing here I sent Buck to-”

“Oh cmon!” he exclaimed, “I’ve been training for months and now I have these-” he wiggled his gauntlets fingers,”- and you clearly need help with..”

Tony trailed off as he took a second glance at the ship they were attacking and felt his heart ice over.

Suddenly Steve’s face made a lot more sense, because the ship that  _his_ reinforced cannons were currently battering into was flying Stark colours. 

The ship attempted to fall back and retreat but Tony knew it was futile to hope to escape once the  _Nomad_ opened arsenal.

The ship swerved and fresh horror he didn’t know existed washed over him, because he  _knew_ that ship. Running away from whatever bullshit explanation Steve was clearly saying from the tone of his voice, Tony launched himself up the mast and screamed, “HOLD YOUR FIRE!”, desperation leaking out of his voice, “HOLD YOUR FIRE AND SOMEONE GET ME A GODDAMN LINE TO THE  _IRON MAN_  I NEED TO BOARD”

The crew scrambled to obey, hooks flying over to cling onto the splintered deck of the  _Iron Man_  and he clung onto the first one that held, half ready to volley himself overboard the risks be damned when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“Doll,” Bucky began, “Doll we just took heavy fire from that ship and now you’re willing to abandon ship? Care to explain why?” 

Tony wrenched himself away from Bucky like he’d been burned, glaring furiously, “Stay away from me,” he spit out and hauled himself over- falling to his knees.

Not caring to look behind him (even though he knew Bucky and Steve must be following him), Tony swallowed down the sense of dread at the empty deck and sprinted across the ship, weaving in and out of injured men until he found-

“Rhodey,” he whimpered, when he saw his friend slumped on the floor in a pool of blood, barely moving. He threw away his right gauntlet and fell to his knees to put pressure to the gaping wound in his stomach. 

“Rhodey,” he whispered again, “hey its okay don’t try to open your eyes, it’s me Tony, you’re okay now, you’re safe-”

He was cut off by the cool press of a pistol to his temple, lips twitching at the familiar scent of the woman pushing the trigger.

“By Royal Decree 249, you are hereby under arrest for,” he felt rather than saw the moment that she recognized him, a gasp accompanying, “Tony?” 

“Hey Pep,” he murmured, “any idea where Yinsen is? We might need him for this one.” 

“Yeah he’s below deck tending to one of the young ones who hit his head. Name’s Parker, you’d like him ‘cus he’s a young you,” she murmured back, before clearing her throat and saying louder, “Can I help you gentlemen?” 

Tony knew how he must look to Bucky and Steve- kneeling in a pool of blood over a black man while a woman stood at his back and held a pistol to them; but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Not when they’d done  _this._ He wouldn’t -couldn’t acknowledge them until the medical team came and shifted Rhodey below deck. 

And Pepper, bless her soul, stood with a heeled leg against his back and her pistol raised the entire time.

If she had any questions about where Tony had been over the past 3 years, or why the Captain and First Mate of the  _Nomad_ were currently standing at the door looking like kicked puppies (he didn’t need to face them to know the expressions on their faces); she wisely kept them to herself.

He could’ve kissed her for it. 

Once Yinsen had taken Rhodey and sent a page-boy to tell Tony that he’d live to see another day, he did kiss her for it.

Pushing back on the balls of his feet to stand, he wrapped his bloody hand around her waist and pulled her flush against his right side to press his lips to her cheek.

She leaned into it, gaze never leaving their uninvited guests until he disabled his left gauntlet and reached over to coax the pistol out of her minutely shaking hands. 

“Go be with your beloved,” he whispered into her ear, “and allow me to deal with mine.”

She nodded once, releasing the pistol so it fell into his palms and practically ran out of the room; pushing past Steve and Bucky. 

He twirled the gun in his hands, tossing it between his two hands almost nonchalantly before lifting his gaze to his lovers, watching impassively at their twin looks of shame. 

“Sweetheart if I’d-”

“Doll they fired-”

Tony pointed the pistol at the edges of their feet and fired once, only mildly impressed that they hadn’t flinched.

“That,” he said in a carefully measured tone,” was your first warning.  _Leave.”_

“Doll please you have to understand-” Bucky was cut off by another shot, ear nicked to leave a slight trail of blood.

“That was your second warning,” he said in a tone far more calm than he felt, “The third will put a hole through your husband Captain,” he dismissed Bucky entirely, focusing his entire gaze on Steve, “Take your First Mate and leave.” 

“Tony you have to give us a chance to explain, sweetheart we -”

Tony pressed the barrel of the gun to his palm, took a deep breath; and shot a third time. He wondered what it said about him that their visible contorted faces of terrors at him dripping blood hurt more than the shot itself. 

He took a few seconds to calm himself, tuning out their shouts of outrage and  _doll let me clean that up for you please_ and  _sweetheart you’re too pretty to bleed shoot me instead i can take it_ before he faced them again; blinking back the tears that threatened to emerge. 

“The only reason I haven’t put a bullet through the two of you,” Tony whispered, voice echoing in the empty room, “is because I still love you, Despite everything you’ve done, everything I’ve almost lost today, I still love you.” 

“But don’t think for a _second_ that means I want you or will ever forgive you. Ever.  The only thing I ever asked of you in these past 3 years, was that you don’t fire at a Stark ship. That was all. It was one request. And you refused to comply. So leave!” he screamed out the last word, before composing himself. 

“Leave,” he said, fixing them with a murderous expression,” Leave before the love I have for you stops protects you.”

He watched as Bucky reached out his metal arm in a half hearted attempt to reach for the gun. 

Watched as Steve placed one hand on his shoulder and shook his head softly at Bucky’s distraught expression. 

Watched as Steve slipped into Captain mode and forcibly dragged Bucky away.

Watched as Bucky pleaded with him for just one more second. 

Heard Bucky say, “Whenever you want to come back to us Doll, you know where to find us.”

Watched Steve shed silent tears. 

Watched them leave. 

Heard Steve yell the command to sail. 

And Anthony Edward Stark, Regent to the Crown of Manhattan, Lieutenant Commander to the Stark Fleet, Husband to Captain Steven Grant Rogers and First Mate James Buchanan Barnes sank to his knees and wept.

**Author's Note:**

> *peeks out of blanket burrito* too much for the first chapter? 
> 
> crossposted on tumblr [here](https://tonystanktableforone.tumblr.com/post/177904138602/a-pirates-heart-of-war)
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr [here](https://tonystanktableforone.tumblr.com/)  
> come yell at me on instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/tonystanktableforone/)  
>  
> 
> -A


End file.
